Grand Court of Sebelkeh (mission)
Category:Nightfall_missions Mission Objectives & Rewards Objectives The Altar of Lyssa must not be captured by the Blasphemy. *Capture the torment rifts guarded by the Margonites. Stand near a rift to claim it. ... of 3 rifts captured. Rewards The rewards for this mission are based on how fast you complete the mission. Walkthrough In the Grand Court of Sebelkeh, you must capture the enemy rifts that routinely spawn Margonites, while fending off a demon called The Blasphemy. Do not allow The Blasphemy to capture the Altar of Lyssa at the center of the map, for it will cause an automatic forfeiting of the mission. Meanwhile, you must attack and capture the three enemy rifts by standing near each of them in turn. *At the beginning of the mission, it is advised for human parties to wait till all the players have loaded before stepping out of the ring. Once a player has stepped out of the ring, the timer starts. *Players need to move to the center immediately once they step out of the ring as the Margonites converge on it from three directions. Not doing so could cause the party to lose control of the Altar of Lyssa, which will fail the mission. *For each rift you destroy, the frequency in which The Blasphemy spawns is increased exponentially. The Blasphemy periodically uses a special skill to summon multiple Unbound Energies, which become very deadly in concert with his Last Rites of Torment skill. *Every time you kill The Blasphemy his body explosion will cast the Last Rites of Torment hex. For 12 seconds, if you are the target of ANY attack or spell, you receive 50 chaos damage. Advise your party members not to attack The Blasphemy until you have already captured a rift. By succumbing into killing The Blasphemy, you are risking your entire team to be wiped, or eventually be wiped by accumulation of Death Penalty. *The moment you kill The Blasphemy himself, the timer counting down his resurrection begins so its possible to have both hard hitting Unbound Energies and The Blasphemy running around the map. To resolve this, KILL THE ENERGY BALLS FIRST before killing Blasphemy, or the ball's high firing rate will immediately spike players hexed with Last Rites of Torment! Tips and Strategy *It IS RECOMMENDED to have a all human-player party to finish this mission. Make sure that your party members are willing to stand DIRECTLY BENEATH the rifts in order to close them. *Sometimes the Margonites, or The Blasphemy himself will ignore capturing the center, and instead, make a run to a rift you have closed in a attempt to resurrect it. *Attack the Margonites in this order, starting with Clerics, Ascendants (Margonite Paragons), Reapers, and then the rest. *Inspired Hex is EXTREMELY useful. As with Glint in Prophecies, the Last Rites of Torment hex can be removed with Inspired hex and yield an energy gain--but because it is a special monster hex that can not be 'inspired', Inspired Hex will remain on your skill bar rather than be replaced. A mesmer primary or secondary can bring this skill to easily and quickly remove the Last Rites of Torment hex, with minimal energy use. *Bring Lightbringer's Gaze to help deal with the margonites. You only need 300 Lightbringer Points to learn this special skill (available to all classes) from the Seeker of Whispers at the Chantry of Secrets. *Lightbringer's Gaze can be copied with the mesmer elite Echo, allowing you to duplicate this powerful skill twice for a low cost. *Multiple Adept Lightbringers (rank 2 and above) with Lightbringer's Gaze can cause massive damage to the Margonites and summoned Unbound Energies. Best of all, it interrupts them. Co-ordinated, this skill will kill the mobs very quickly. *If using the elementalist hero, equip him with fire nukes and Psychic Distraction (Mesmer Elite). Disable his PD but use it yourself against the Torment Claws. If the rest of his skills are disabled when you assault the claws, he will ALWAYS be able to interrupt this cast at your command and you can easily capture the rifts without taking massive damage that the claws produce. *Solo with heroes: capture the center first, after that take out one of the rifts, killing the Claw first then the Margonites. After the rift is captured, run to the center and take out the Blasphemy then light orbs. Repeat for the last two rifts. Bring tanks and monks. Dervishes should bring Avatar of Balthazar and use when available. *Alternate solo with heroes: Take two healing heroes and a tank hero as well as the dervish, paragon, monk, and fire henches, take out the left and right rifts by directing the group with the target npc function. As long as you don't leave the circle the rifts will not spawn any more creatures, the existing ones will not try to take the altar, and Blasphamy will not appear. After you take out the left and right rifts, you can then leave the circle and attack the third rift which should be no problem. Creatures Monsters Margonites * 24 Margonite Executioner * 24 Margonite Bowmaster * 24 Margonite Cleric * 24 Margonite Warlock * 24 Margonite Seer * 24 Margonite Sorcerer * 24 Margonite Reaper * 24 Margonite Ascendant * 27 The Blasphemy Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: The Kodash Bazaar. *To continue the storyline, take on either of the following Primary Quests: Heart or Mind: Ronjok in Danger or Heart or Mind: Garden in Danger. These quests are obtained after the completion of the Attack at the Kodash primary quest from Zerai the Learner.